It's Party Time
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: The Partys soon but Shannon and his guest are still in bed...
1. Part One

_AN: Another Short little something the OC in this Mali is based on michael shane kinda :/ lol hope you enjoy I already wrote a second part to this just depends whether it turns into three :)_

**Five hours till the party is in full swing and Shanni is sound asleep after spending all night drinking and watching horror films along with Mali whom is also sound asleep the other end of the bed. Neither of them having stirred since the last swig of JD. When outside a car pulls up and out steps Jeff, locking his car before entering the house via the garage.**

_'Shanni? Mali? You boys awake yet?'_

**Looking about seeing the disaster that is the living room, knowing that if Julie saw she will flip big time. In amongst the chaos of the lounge Oz, Banshee, Dragon and Hela all are asleep cuddled up together, Jeff just laughs at the site before making his way upstairs noticing the bedroom door was open slightly, noticing the two 'punks' sound asleep looking as if they were still 12 and just covered in drawings. Jeff smiles at the boys wrapped up in the duvet, before going over a pulling the duvet off them both. The 'boys' start to stir moaning their heads hurt and they ain't getting up. Jeff goes and opens the curtains and by the time her turns around the 'boys' have pulled the cover back up off the floor and over their heads. Not liking the light.**

_'Come on get up. I'll go get breakfast now hurry up, we only have five hours and you two still haven't got up let alone gone shower and done hair and makeup so get your lazy asses up outta that bed it's two in the afternoon already!'_

**The 'boys' just pull the duvet tighter over themselves and mumble under their breath.**

_'Okay okay stay in bed then, I'll just take a picture of downstairs send it to Julie and he can moan at you. And I'll call the rest of the guys and say tonight is cancelled, which means no alcohole and no pizza and tell you what I'll get both of you a protein…'_

_'For fuck sake Nero I am up jesus, and don't even think about giving me no shake.'_

_'Urghhh!'_

**The 'boys' both pull faces really not liking the idea of getting up, they pull the cover down off their faces and sit up before Shanni's eyes open WIDE.**

_'You said you will go do breakfast, I'm hungry.'_

_'If you are I want pancakes and toast.'_

_'Mmm and golden syryp on the pancakes and chocolate spread on the toast.'_

_'Fine, and a pepsi for you Shan and a coffee for you. Now get your lazy asses up.'_

_'Mhm…'_

**Jeff then leaves the boys to get ready, going to get breakfast. Whilst Shanni makes his way to the shower in the en suite and Mali goes over to the mirror. With the door open between them they look a right state. Mali wearing some of Matt's old pyjama bottoms and Shanni wearing some of Mali's.**

_'Urgh.. what happened last night man. Didn't we fall asleep downstairs?'_

_'That's what I thought. Man you look like shit.'_

_'What and you don't?'_

_'Shut it and get in that shower.'_

**As the 'boys' squabble upstairs Jeff goes about trying to get the house back to normal wondering what the hell happened last night. Muttering to himself.**

_'I left them two down here at 1 this morning now this place is a shit hole. Damnit whatever they did.'_

**Jeff then goes finish the breakfast and no sooner as it's on the plates Shanni and Mali are downstairs sat at the breakfast bars looking like drowned rat's. Laughing and pushes eachother out the way to get their food first.**

_'My house, my food so me first.'_

_'Nah, I am guest so I get it first.'_

**They squabble over the food before stuffing their faces and downing their drink's. Jeff look's at the clock and shakes his head two hours it's taken them to even get a shower. The 'boys' push their plates into the dishwasher before legging it upstairs and go to get dressed. Jeff puts the dishwasher on before feeding Shanni's 'babies' and sorting the sofa out. Sitting down he can hear them two upstairs arguing over the hair dryer then the makeup then the mirror. Jeff then watches Scooby Doo awaiting the 'boys' to emerge. Upstairs still a mess, Shanni and Mali muck about trying to stop the other from getting ready. Shanni gets to the mirror having now each done their hair, he starts the makeup until Mali pushes him outta the way and starts his. They push each other out the way, after an hour they finally have their makeup done. With an hour to spare the 'boys' run down the stairs jumping the last few and go jump onto the sofa where Jeff is sat.**

_'Finally man, you two take forever you know that. FOUR hours it takes you two to get ready.'_

_'That's only cuz dear Julie isn't hear.'_

_'Oh shut it, I don't do everything she says man plus at lease I actually got a girl I mean man you can't.'_

_'That wasn't nice Shann.'_

_'Arr well, who needs a girl you two are stuck married whilst I get tot party and muck around with whomever whenever I like and I no answer to nadda.'_

_'You don't want relationships I know, you never were one for that.'_

_'Nadda, I just like my space and aren't some loved up puppy dog like you two are, Oh I love you baby, yes baby I will do that, no baby I ain't going partying…'_

_'Oh shut it, I am not the one who does as I'm told am I Shanni.'_

_'You know you two are so annoying.'_

**The three of them laugh and muck about watching the rest of Scooby Doo...**


	2. Part Two

**As Scooby Doo finishes Shannon pushes Mali off the sofa. Laughing and mucking around the two of them proceed to play wrestler while Jeff pretends to be the ref. After twenty minutes of the three of them running about playing Shannon manages to pin Mali to the ground. After doing so the boys laugh and fall to the floor, as Matt walks in looking down at them he laughs. Just before the boys could get up they get pounced on by Shannon's 'babies'. Finally getting up, Matt stares at them laughing before they all look at the clock and all in unison say 'SHIT!' They all then go about cleaning the lounge up and sorting the rest of the stuff out, Shannon and Mali go about cooking as Jeff and Matt make the house 'Shannon Perfect' (nothing seen but isn't actually away). After cleaning for ten minutes Chad, Shane and Yuk arrive all with beer and pizza boxes. Shannon turns on the music as his 'babies' go upstairs the boys start to muck about and open some beer bottles, as the night goes on more and more people arrive and more and more empty bottles are scattered throughout the property as most of them are drunk with the exception of Jeff, Beth and Reby. Who are all quite happily drinking Pepsi and Coke. The boys who are drunk start to say things about one another that really shouldn't be said and are telling each other's secret's. Whilst all laughing and falling over. The boy's continue to muck about being really loud and obnoxious, they all start dancing to Marilyn Manson and end up in a heap on the floor in fits of laughter. Hours into the night still partying, some of the boys leave and go home, as more and more people go home Shannon and Mali continue to muck about drink in hand. When finally most have left whilst Shannon, Mali, Jeff, Matt, Beth and Reby are all still there they decide to sit down and watch Shaun Of The Dead. With Jeff, Matt ,Beth and Reby snuggled on sofa and Mali and Shannon on the floor the two of them crap at watching any type of scary/horror kind of thing have already taken refuge behind the pillows. The six of them happily watch it while Shannon and Mali are still behind the pillows as people are getting ripped apart Shannon hides behind not only the pillow but also behind Mali then the two of them scream like little girls when another pillow falls off the sofa onto them, shitting themselves they run upstairs and hide under the duvet until the others have finished watching the DVD. The girls get ready to go home as Matt turns the DVD player and telly off, Jeff heads upstairs. Reaching the bedroom he opens the door to find the two now sound asleep. Knowing full well they are both highly intoxicated Jeff just closes the door and heads downstairs. The four of them then leave as the night carries on…..**


End file.
